Theme Songs
by swaggcatt
Summary: No one will probably read this but, its just basicly theme songs for all the characters...Every single one of em'...
1. Sam

So, this is just basicly songs I chose that describe each character in Gone, Hunger, Lies and Plague. So for this enstallment I will chose Sam's Theme Song(s)...

1. Sleeping Sickness-City and Colour

Lyrics:

I awoke  
>Only to find my lungs empty<br>And through the night  
>So it seems I'm not breathing<br>And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be  
>And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down<p>

And I'm afraid  
>To sleep because of what haunts me<br>Such as living with the uncertainty  
>That I'll never find the words to say<br>Which would completely explain  
>Just how I'm breaking down<p>

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead<br>But now it's like the night is taking sides  
>With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind<br>Could it be this misery will suffice?

I've become  
>A simple souvenir of someone's kill<br>And like the sea  
>I'm constantly changing from calm to ill<br>Madness fills my heart and soul as if the great divide could swallow me whole  
>oh, how I'm breaking down<p>

oooohhh my life

Someone come and, someone come and save my life (save my life)  
>Someone come and, someone come and save my life (save my life)<br>Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Could it be this misery will suffice? <p>

2. Here Without You-3 Doors Down

Lyrics:

A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me, yeah

The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love<br>And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
>It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<p>

I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh 


	2. Caine

This enstallment of Theme Songs is all for...CAINE. #1 I chose for just his feelings towards the whole situation. #2 I chose for his feelings toward Diana.

1. Riptide-Sick Puppies

Lyrics:

You all hate your children  
>they're too fat to feed<br>your on medication  
>taking pills to sleep i think<br>im doing just fine  
>compared to what you've been doing<br>i won't get vacciniated  
>insurance costs too much<br>you think your so persuasive  
>but i'm not giving up, saving, my life<br>it's not what your doing

(chorus)  
>I, i won't justify<br>the way i live my life  
>cause i'm the one<br>living it, feeling it, tasting it,  
>and your just wasting your time<br>trying to throw me a line  
>when your the one drowning,<br>i like where i'm at  
>on my back floating down in my own riptide<br>the water is fine

i like to step on cracks  
>i go against the odds<br>you think my world is flat  
>do i turn you on, maybe<br>yeah i'm wrong  
>but i like where i'm going<br>i leave when others stay  
>i never re-decide<br>i don't mind if you wait  
>but i don't waste my time, crazy<br>is just fine  
>cause i like where i'm going<p>

I, i won't justify  
>the way i live my life<br>cause i'm the one  
>living it, feeling it, tasting it,<br>and your just wasting your time  
>trying to throw me a line<br>when your the one drowning,  
>i like where i'm at<br>on my back floating down in my own riptide  
>the water is fine<p>

i remember when it used to be easy  
>i remember when it wasn't so hard<br>i remember when it used to be easy  
>i remember when<br>i remember when

I, i won't justify  
>the way i live my life<br>cause i'm the one  
>living it, feeling it, tasting it,<br>and your just wasting your time  
>trying to throw me a line<br>when your the one drowning,  
>i like where i'm at<br>on my back floating down in my own riptide  
>the water is fine<p>

i remember when it used to be easy  
>i remember when it wasn't so hard<br>i remember when it used to easy  
>i remember when, i remember when <p>

2. You Are So Beautiful-Escape The Fate

Lyrics:

I could've found a better way  
>You know i never should have stayed<br>I could've done the things i believed were wrong  
>Now you're saying that its late<br>It doesnt matter what i say  
>You know you're just another one of my mistakes<p>

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
>that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love<br>Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
>That makes me fall in love<p>

So now i'm feeling like a slave  
>I'm locked away inside this grave<br>And i'm hoping for a way i can be saved  
>You know that there will come a day<br>when i'm just gonna have to change.  
>you're just another one of my mistakes<p>

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
>that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love<br>Beautiful, you are the kinda girl, that has the chemicals  
>That makes me fall in love<br>Fall in love

You know I found a small paper  
>You lied about, You lied about<br>You know I found a small paper  
>You lied about, You lied about<br>You lie to me, lie to me

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
>that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love<br>Difficult, so very difficult  
>You are the kinda girl, that makes me fall in love, fall in love <p>


	3. Astrid

This enstallment of Theme Songs is based on...ASTRID. I was very angry when she threw Petey over the balcony. Anyway, song #1 is supposed to be about Petey or Sam... #2 Is just about how bad Astrid feels about Petey...

1. Chasing Pavements-Adele

Lyrics:

I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
>If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further<br>This ain't lust, I know this is love

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
>'Cause it was not said to you<br>And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<p>

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
>Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle<br>Finally could this be it?

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<p>

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
>Should I just keep on chasing pavements?<p>

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere?<br>Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
>Should I leave it there?<br>Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
>Even if it leads nowhere? <p>

2. Bad Day-Daniel Powter

Lyrics:

Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>They tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carryin' on

?Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work on a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day  
>You had a bad day<p>

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work on a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day  
>Mmm, on a holiday<p>

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing it turns out wrong<br>You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong<br>And I'm not wrong

So where was the passion when you need it the most?  
>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

?Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work on a smile and you go for a ride<p>

You had a bad day, you see what you're like  
>And how does it feel a one more time?<br>You had a bad day  
>You had a bad day<p>

Had a bad day  
>Had a bad day<br>Had a bad day 


	4. Diana

This enstallment of Theme Songs goes to...Diana! Song #1 Is about Caine..Obviously! Song #2 is about her new baby(OMG I can't wait till Caine finds out!)

1. My Dilemma-Selena Gomez & The Scence

Lyrics:

You make me so upset sometimes  
>I feel like I could lose my mind<br>The conversation goes nowhere  
>'Cause you're never gonna take me there<br>And I know what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah, I know what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<p>

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>And I tell myself to run from you  
>But I find myself atractted to my dilemma<br>My dilemma  
>It's you, it's you<p>

Your eyes have told a thousand lies  
>But I believe them when they look in mine<br>I heard the rumors but you won't come clean  
>I guees i'm hoping it's because of me<p>

And I know what I know  
>And I know you're no good for me<br>Yeah, I know what I know  
>And I know it's not meant to be<p>

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma  
>From the moment I met ya<br>I just can't get you out of my head  
>And I tell myself to run from you<br>But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
>My dilemma<br>It's you, it's you

I could live without you  
>Your smile, your eyes<br>The way you make me feel inside  
>I could live without you<br>But I don't wanna  
>I don't wanna, oh<br>Oh, you make me so upset sometimes

Here's my dilemma  
>One half of me wants ya<br>And the other half wants to forget  
>My-my-my dilemma<br>From the moment I met ya  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>(Get you out of my...)  
>And I tell myself to run from you<br>But I find myself atractted to my dilemma  
>My dilemma<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>It's you, it's you  
>It's you, it's you<br>My-my-my dilemma 

2. Capri-Cobli Caillat

Lyrics:

She's got a baby inside  
>And holds her belly tight<br>All through the night  
>Just so she knows<br>She's sleeping so  
>Safely to keep<br>Her growing  
>And oh when she'll open her eyes<br>There'll be no surprise  
>That she'll grow to be<br>So beautifully  
>Just like her mother<br>That's carrying  
>Oh Capri<br>She's beauty  
>Baby inside she's loving<br>Oh Capri  
>She's beauty<br>There is and angel growin' peacefully  
>Oh Capri<br>Sweet baby  
>And things will be hard at times<br>But I've learned to try  
>Just listening<br>Patiently, oh Capri  
>Sweet baby<br>Oh Capri  
>She's beauty<br>Baby inside she's loving  
>Oh Capri<br>Your beauty  
>Just like your mother<br>That's carrying...Oh Capri 


End file.
